elkadsrefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Science Theater 3000
Not to be confused with its American counterpart Believe it or not, Mystery Science Theater 3000 had a English adaptation. It aired on Viva in El Kadsre, CTV in Canada, ABC in United States, TVNZ 2 in New Zealand, Channel 4 in United Kingdom, RTE2 in Ireland, Channel 5 in Singapore, M-Net in South Africa, ATV World in Hong Kong, SBS in Australia, South TV1 in Republic of Guy, HT-1 in Helvmark, JPC in Jetania and has since been released on video and DVD. In NTSC (Canada and United States) and PAL (Australia, El Kadsre, Helvmark, Hong Kong, Ireland, Jetania, New Zealand, Republic of Guy, Singapore, South Africa and United Kingdom). The late Andrew Sored (born in 1950 in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, moved to El Kadsre in 1968, died in 2003 on the El Kadsreian Turnpike), one of the heads of El Kadsreian film company Viva Films, was inspired by the wise-cracking robots. He became a MST-tie by watching reruns received from Helvmark's TV4 via TV-dxing, which inspired him to pursue the rights to produce an English adaptation of the show. He approached the Best Brains in 1992, but was initially denied, told that he was only allowed to air the show. He felt that "putting English words into American MST-ties' mouths" wouldn't work. Realizing that the show riffed only a few Italian films, he said "How about we make new episodes featuring Australia, Canada, El Kadsre, Helvmark, Hong Kong, Ireland, Jetania, New Zealand, Republic of Guy, Singapore, South Africa, United Kingdom and United States's worst and best films alongside the cheesy movies in the experiment!" This sealed the deal and, under strict guidelines, the show could be produced. One of these guidelines was that the American film MST3K-ings could only be adapted from the US counterparts, with very few script changes. When the agreement went through, it cost Viva Films $24.00 per episode to produce (Only $20.00 per episode went to the Best Brains), making it one of the most cheapest shows produced in Australia, Canada, El Kadsre, Helvmark, Hong Kong, Ireland, Jetania, New Zealand, Republic of Guy, Singapore, South Africa, United Kingdom and United States. Replicas of Cambot, Gypsy, Tom Servo, and Crow were built using resins based off the original parts used to build the robot puppets. Cambot was rarely seen in the actual show, because the puppet was also used a camera in some Viva idents. The show featured Andrew portraying Andrew Heckboy, the adaptation's counterpart of Joel and Mike. Dr. Forrester and TV's Frank were replaced by Professor Maniac (played by Aika Yushi) and TV's Aldo (played by Kow Ink), while Pearl, Bobo, and Brain Guy were replaced by Steve (played by Steve Underoods), Cowie (played by Bob Vicnika), and Nowie (played by Andrew Sored). Local marionette puppeteers were casted to play Cambot, Tom Servo, Gypsy, and "Croooooooooooooow!" for the show. Sometimes, the puppets were not wrecked to do scenes. On the adaptation's version of Danger!! Death Ray, Crow was sprayed with orange and yellow Silly String rather than being burned with fire to "avoid losing the great "Croooooooooooooooooooooow!" in a horrible fire." Voice actors for the puppets and characters included Josh Openside (1993-1995) and Hewie Royce (1995-1999) voicing Gypsy, American voice actor's Rob Paulsen (1993-1995) and Ira Royce (1995-1999) voicing Tom Servo, Ash Bricks (1993-1998) and Jess Preston (1998-1999) voicing Crow, Tim Parpiaz voicing the Magic Voice, and The 2Ds all voiced by Aldo, Giovanni & Giacomo. Andrew died in a car crash in 2003 on the El Kadsreian Turnpike at the age of 52. His cremated ashes were given to Best Brains, Inc. and KTMA by Viva in 2004. Crow and the MST3K bots then appeared on Popcorn Theater during a showing of Danger!! Death Ray in 2003 weeping over Andrew's death. Category:El Kadsre